Isabella (The Promised Neverland)
Isabella is the main antagonist of the first arc in the manga The Promised Neverland and its anime TV series. Biography Isabella was born in 2014, and was sent to Plant 3 in 2015 to live there. During that time, she met a boy named Leslie and was attracted to him almost immediately. One day, she heard a song that he was playing on his lute on the condition that she don't tell anybody. However, once they both turned 12, Leslie was shipped off to his death, leaving Isabella alone and depressed, crying for days. She then decides to escape on her own, knowing that she would be next, but couldn't due to a huge gap between the wall and the forest. The caretaker abducts her and gives her 2 choices: Die like Leslie, or live and become a Mom like her, and recommended her as her replacement. At 19, she was impregnated as a test to see how she fared with children, and she would sing Leslie's song to it. Successful at this, she had her newborn taken away from her and was appointed Mom of Plantation 3, the youngest ever to achieve such a feat. A couple of years later, she was walking around the grounds of the Grace Field House and hears a boy named Ray singing that same song she sang to her unborn child. Mixed with feelings of shock, horror, and sadness, she asked where he heard that song, he instead replied: "Mom, why are we here?" Isabella responded back: "So we can survive". Knowing that Ray is her biological son, and him knowing too much of the real world and what happens to them once they reach 12, she thought of killing him on the spot, but decides to accept Ray's proposition to become her spy in exchange for a routine supply drop of things from the outside world. By 2045, Isabella is the top-ranked Mom in the area for her quality of kids produced. With 38 orphans to take care of at Grace Field House, Isabella went through a routine that portrays her as a substitute mother to all children. Washing them, feeding them, having them take aptitude tests, and playing with them. At night, however, she does a daily progress report with Grandmas at the headquarters and schedules appointments with them on when shipments are due, as well as getting new supplies or hands, be they child or helper. On October 12, Isabella arranged to have Conny, a 6-year old girl be shipped off, under the guise of adoption. She ends up killing her to become food for large, hungry demons and arranges a deal with them that she would ship off the highest-scoring children after their dissatisfaction with Conny. Unknown to the 3 of them, 2 12-year olds named Emma and Norman overheard the conversation and saw Conny's dismembered body being put in a jar, and while they weren't looking, they ran back to the House but leave Conny's stuffed bunny behind, which Isabella finds, and realizes that some children were here, much to her shock. Deciding to keep this a secret, she contacts headquarters and lies about the shipment going normal and undetected. Afterwards, she joins the children for supper time, but not before threatening Emma with a menacing glare, trying to detect if she was the one who saw the shipment last night. Seemingly failing to find anything, she leaves, but gets tipped off by Ray that she indeed saw everything and that Norman was with her as well. She decides to give out some clues to the 2 to discourage them, such as using her pocket watch in a way that was "off" to them, implying that it's a tracking device that can find children in the House. She also hires an adult helper, Sister Krone, to keep an eye on the children and discourage Emma and Norman to escape. However, Krone had other plans. She wants to depose of Isabella as Mom so she can take her place and decides to form an unlikely alliance with the children while she supposedly looks the other way. Emma and Norman decide to train to escape using unlikely methods such as tag, which Isabella is wary of, but doesn't interfere as she has much on her hands already, and has also taken in a new baby as Conny's replacement, Carol. Some time later, she finds out about Krone's plans for a coup d'etat and decides to tell the headquarters who in response send a letter to Krone that she is to become a Mom in a different plantation. Unaware to Krone, it was a death trap set up by Isabella and she betrays Ray and their deal by locking him up in a room, telling him that she knew all along that he was stabbing her in the back, and that she will find Emma and Norman, and kill them. She heads towards the wall where the 2 along with some other kids were, and decides to confront them and tell them to surrender. Realizing that they're refusing to comply, Isabella decides to tell Norman that he is next in line to be shipped, much to Emma's and Ray's (who just caught up with them thanks to some help) horror and shock. Emma grabs Isabella in an effort to stop her, but Isabella grabs and violently incapacitates her by breaking her leg and twisting it. To rub salt to the wound, Isabella tells her that Norman will be shipped out tomorrow and she will not have her leg healed until it's her turn to die, thus leaving Emma powerless, broken, and in despair. The night that Norman was shipped out, he stopped a last-ditch effort by Emma to help him escape, while helping him up, she goes to Emma and threatens her with death should she ever do that again, breaking Emma's will even more. On the way to the gate, she remarks that his actions the past 2 days should be praiseworthy, and Norman responds if Isabella truly is happy, which leaves her in shock for a few minutes, before responding she truly is. At the gate, she tells him to wait at a side room for the demons, while she does the talking. After Norman's shipment, Isabella then threatens Emma even more before coercing her to surrender and just accept she will die an early death. Seeing Emma's pained expression, Isabella decides to comfort her and reveal a goal to her: to make Emma her replacement as a Mom, seeing that she fits the qualifications and sees everyone as family. Emma objects, and Isabella responds with taunting answers as if knowing how Emma would respond, and tries to discourage her from escaping. Emma still refuses the offer, and Isabella decides to calmly berate her, breaking her will even further, then leaving, though having a bit of remorse as she truly wanted to see Emma as a Mom. Between December and January, she kept a close eye on Emma and Ray to see if they are still planning for an escape, but after seeing them both as broken, depressed (and in Ray's case, suicidal) wrecks, she is satisfied and believes she's won, and prepares for Ray's shipment on January 15, 2046. On the night of Ray's shipment, she was busy tucking some young ones in, then heads back to her office to write a report, when she heard the clock strike 12. She looks at the calendar, then crosses out a day, before tauntingly wishing her son a happy birthday and plots to destroy him. Immediately after saying that, she hears Emma screaming, so she ran into the dining room and sees it engulfed in flames. Through Emma, she learns that Ray set the building on fire and committed suicide in it. Isabella then rushes into the fire and tries to find Ray so she can at least harvest the brain, only to find that it was a decoy and realizes that they planned an escape behind her back and is horrified when she finds Emma's severed ear in a bucket. She then runs to her office to contact headquarters and try to get some help, only to find the door glued shut. She was only able to rescue the transmitter before the building collapsed, which she used to sound the alarm. Going insane, she resolves to get her children back, alive or dead, and begins to lose it before Phil tugs on her dress, leaving her in utter shock. Seeing that Phil has gathered all the small children and left them in the woods, she realizes that the older ones weren't with them and contacts headquarters to tell them that 15 children have escaped. Hearing that the children aren't even close to the bridge, she realizes that they're trying to jump the gap into the forest. She immediately climbs up the wall and runs on top and along it and arrives to see Emma about to jump. Furious and desperate, she tries to plead with her to not go, only for Emma to zipline into the forest and cut the lines down, breaking Isabella's hairband in the process. Isabella, stunned and entranced by what happened, gets flashbacks of her past and how she and Emma are very much alike, only differing in how they escaped and if they succeeded or not. She eventually accepts defeat and wishes Emma luck on their journey and cuts the ropes to cover their escape. She then returns to Phil and tells him they successfully escaped, revealing that she knew Phil was in on it all along, and sings Leslie's song to him and the younger orphans as her fate is left unknown. Appearance Isabella is a tall woman with dark brown hair tied into a bun that hangs down from the back of her head. She wears an attire, which consists of a black dress with a white blouse underneath it, and a white apron over it, she has the number "73584" on her neck. Personality Isabella appears as a sharp-witted and deceiving woman. As a person highly trained as being a mama, Isabella is astute as being one and, in her early twenties, was elected in being the caretaker of one of the top orphanages. In her Mama persona, Isabella was capable in putting on a motherly, selfless and kind-hearted facade whenever she is around the orphans in the Grace Field House, and hence was able to earn the trust and love from her foster children. Another few of Isabella's prominent traits are her high cunning and intelligence. As being one of the top Mamas, Isabella uses her intelligence in foiling and sabotaging the orphans' escape plan. She was shown to be quite resourceful, as she depended on her transmitter to track down the orphans. Isabella was unafraid of using her intelligence and position as a Mama to threaten her enemies, as she openly threatens Emma despite knowing it as a reckless and risky move when she seeks to gather information on how Emma and the others are going to escape. During her childhood, Isabella was shown to be an optimistic, comedic and fun-loving little girl, and was very attached to her childhood friend Leslie. But ever since she acknowledged the true motive behind the orphanage's purpose of raising them; to raise them as livestock for the demons, Isabella's personality went through a drastic change, and lost the personality that once defined her. Relationships Conny Isabella is Conny's beloved foster mother and caretaker, thus Conny loved her dearly and was often seen with a bright smile on her face whenever she's around. During Conny's departure from Grace Field, Conny happily held onto her foster mother's hand, commenting how she had not held her hand for quite some time, implying how the two are still quite distant from each other. Nevertheless, Conny enjoyed her last moments with Isabella whilst walking towards the gates, as she excitedly explained how she will hold her new foster mother's hands the same way she held Isabella's. In the end, however, the love Conny had for Isabella was shattered when Conny was killed by the demons when she was shipped off. Leslie Leslie is a childhood sweetheart of Isabella's, and the closest friend she had during her innocent years in the orphanage they were raised in. Isabella was often shown to be free-spirited and chummy when she was with Leslie. When Leslie hummed a tune he composed, Isabella eavesdropped him and later encouraged him to share it with her. The boy was shy with her request at humming his tune to her at first, but later decided to after blushing from seeing Isabella's charming smile. The two soon chanted the tune together. Tragedy stroke as Leslie was sent off to get killed by the demons – a painful revelation Isabella eventually knew after discovering the dark secrets and evil doings of her orphanage and her caretaker. After Isabella failed to escape the orphanage when she discovered a steep cliff which surrounds the outside of the walls, she was soon sent off by orders from Grandmother. Knowing how Leslie has passed gravely affected her, as she described his death to have unbelievably frustrated her, Isabella is now a shadow of her free-spirited and lively self. This evidently showed how strong her love for Leslie is, to the degree of losing the personality that once defined her. On the flip side of the coin, though Leslie has passed, Isabella's memories of him and the tune they had between them invigorated her and gave her strength and the meaning to live on. Isabella's love for Leslie was also the reason why she chose to become a caretaker instead of getting killed. Leslie's tune, which Isabella still reminisced till this day, was sung during the time when she was pregnant as she shared the tune to her unborn baby as a tribute to Leslie. Gallery Isabella (The Promised Neverland).png Young_Isabella.png|Young Isabella Leslie_and_Izabella.png|Leslie and Izabella. IsabellaAnime.png Isabella anime preview.png Isabella anime preview 2.png Izabella and Emma.png|Isabella threatens Emma. Leslie and Isabella Amine.png Leslie blushing at Isabella.png Leslie sees Isabella cry.png|Leslie spot Isabella crying as he was about to depart from Grace Field. Isabella meets the Grandmother.png Isabella training.png Pregnant Isabella.png Isabella confronts Ray.png|Isabella confronts Ray after hearing a familiar tune. Isabella stares at Little Bernie.png Isabella stared at Emma.png|Isabella suddenly appeared in front of Emma. Isabella's_sad_expression.png|Isabella looks back to Emma with a pained expression. Isabella lost her mind.gif Isabella caught up with Emma.png Isabella's long hair.png Isabella and the remaining children.png|After accepting defeat, Isabella cares for the younger orphans. 33_year_old_Isabella.png Trivia *"Isabella" means "pledged to God" in Hebrew, which fits the character since Isabella is devoted to the Demons, as she often obeys their commands. *Isabella is the youngest to become a Mama. *Isabella is the youngest to become a Grandmother See also *Isabella on The Promised Neverland Wiki. Category:Female Category:Liars Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:TV Show Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:In Love Category:Mutilators Category:Gaolers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers